1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved rack for displaying tableware such as flatware and silverware and the like and, more particularly, to an improved rack for displaying tableware wherein the tableware is securely retained when the front panel is moved and yet is easily removable and where both boxed sets and individual open stock pieces are easily accessible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tableware display racks are used in stores such as department stores, kitchen specialty stores and the like in order to assist in the marketing of the tableware that is displayed thereon. While display of tableware can range from the most simple method of laying boxed sets on shelves, to the use of more elaborate stands or boxes, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,694 to Reibold et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,143 to Stanfield, it should be kept in mind that the presentation of tableware to the purchasing public can be an effective marketing tool. In designing a display rack, then, a number of considerations are of importance in addition to the mere presentation of tableware so that the designs are easily visible.
Starting first with the exterior of the rack, physical appearance is important. Higher price tableware, particularly silver and silver-plated tableware, can cost well over one hundred dollars per place setting. Flatware and hollowware although available at lower price ranges, can also run to similarly large expenditures. Thus both the large sections of the rack, such as the back, sides and the like, and the front display panels upon which the displayed tableware rests, should be attractive and elegant looking to complement the displayed tableware.
The appearance of the display pads - that is the top surface upon which the tableware on display is also of importance. The display pads generally consist of three parts. The first part is the flat surface against which the tableware is displayed. The second is a bottom valance against which the bottoms of the tableware rest when the pad is in its normal display position, which is at an angle of about fifteen degrees (15.degree.) from the vertical axis. This is a grouping of one or more retainers each of which fits about the neck or stem of an individual or a group of equivalent tableware pieces. In the prior art generally the flat underlying surface was fabricated of some sort of durable material which was covered with fabric for a luxurious appearance. A separate valence, which could be of plastic or wood, was independently affixed to the underlying surface. However the display pad can be subject to rough usage at the hands of customers; in that case the fabric may wrinkle or be torn and gaps can appear between the flat surface and the valence. Any one or more of these conditions can greatly detract from the appearance of the display and, by association, from the value impression of the tableware displayed thereon.
In addition, it is desirable that as many sets of tableware be displayed on a single stand as is possible, without resorting to an unattractive cluttered effect. Many of the prior art racks for top-of-the-line tableware were able to accommodate only three rows with four display panels per row. The ability to display four rows on a rack allows more tableware to be displayed without the need of additional, and expensive, floor space being used.
Aside from aesthetic considerations, a number of practical details are also in need of attention. First, there are a number of different configuration of display pads that may be appropriately used. Thus, for example, table settings which generally comprise a dinner fork, a salad fork, a knife, a teaspoon and a soup spoon are appropriately displayed using five retaining members. Serving utensils may comprise a butter knife, sugar spoon, serving fork, slotted spoon, large spoon and ladle and thus require six retaining members. An informational insert may be desired as a substitute for one of the tableware display units. In addition, if the conventional mode of display grouping changes - as for example to a three piece basic set with a three pieced add on, different pad configurations may be desired. Different colored display pads may also be desired to comport with changing trends in decor. Thus it is desirable to have display pads that can be easily and inexpensively exchanged without requiring major changes to the balance of the display rack.
An additional practical consideration is the retention of the tableware on the display rack. Prospective purchasers often wish to remove individual items from the rack in order to test them for heft, balance, comfort in use and the like. Thus the retaining members need to be capable of easily releasing an individual item and also allowing it to be easily restored to its correct position. However, place settings of tableware in varying quantities, completer sets, promotional brochures, and the like are normally stored behind the display pads. Thus the display pads, which are normally integral with the front panels of the display rack, are constantly being subject to manipulations which may be rough or abrupt. Prior art display racks tended to favor customer accessibility over tableware retention so that the retainers did not firmly hold individual pieces of tableware if the front panel was moved forcefully into an up or down position. This led to misalignment of the tableware resulting in a rather sloppy appearance at best and complete disengagement of the tableware which might then fall on the ground at worst.
Turning finally to the interior of the display rack, it is desirable to present the sets and individual pieces available for immediate purchase to the customer in a clear and well organized manner. Thus it is preferred that each pattern be available behind the panel upon which it is displayed, and that place setting be clearly differentiated from serving pieces. This organization helps curtail lost sales due to prospective customers being unable to find the items desired, or excessive employee time spent in reorganizing collections of tableware that have been disordered by ineffective searching. It also limits the destruction of and damage to factory provided packaging which could eventually lead to the necessity for discounting merchandise due to the packaging appearance alone. Finally, it allows inventory and restocking to be accomplished with minimal effort.
It is also desirable to avoid extremes of tension on the turning mechanism that allows the front panels to be lifted, giving access to the storage area behind each panel. Too much tension and the panel will be difficult to manipulate; too little and it may close abruptly which could possibly result in injury and is, at the very least, disconcerting. With time and usage there is a possibility of the tension level changing and so a mode of simple readjustment is highly desirable.
In addition, it is desirable that the hinge allow the panel to be opened in such a way as to provide maximum merchandising space for the boxes and open stock products that are stored inside the display case.